danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagayaku Suzume
}} Suzume Kagayaku (Japanese: 輝くすずめ Kagayaku Suzume) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair and a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. During the killing game, she is the holder of Life Crest (Japanese: 生活のクレスト Seikatsu no Kuresuto). Kagayaku is a well known artist for drawing illustration to famous books and animation company. She is a high-priced artist and always open commission in order to pay her health treatment cost. She is the Super High School Level Illustrator (超高校級の「イラストレーター」 chō kōkō kyū no “irasutorētā”). Appearance Personality Kagayaku has lived as an introvert person since she was an elementary student. She chose the life of being a closed person because she hates the idea of seasonal friendship and crowding with people that she doesn't recognized as "close" friends. In fact, she doesn't have any single close friends and therefore, she looks like a pathetic lonely person. However, it turned out that she never considered herself being lonely, rather she admitted that she's very comfortable with her current way of life as a wallflower. She is a girl with few words, only talks when she thinks it is necessary. It is quite hard to have a conversation with her and if you wanted to talk with her, you must withstand the Kagayaku Trial that exhausts your will to talk with her. She tends to think about things that happen around her deeply and later would pour her deep thought into a lovely illustration. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Illustrator Kagayaku is a renown illustrator that has hired by famous companies. She also become an illustrator for animation company and mostly spends her time to draw the commission that she opened. Due to being very famous with her heartwarming and most-amazing illustrations, she was nicknamed as Sparkling Suzume-chan in her social media and drawing community. The secret of her success is train, learn, and fully express yourself into your drawing. It's revealed that Kagayaku is a natural born artist that begins to sell her very first drawing at age of three. Her main expertise is illustrating scenery, animals, and plants. Her drawing could make her object feels alive and real. Crest of Life History ''Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair'' Pre-Mutual Killing Game Kagayaku lived in her art gallery which is her modified apartment in a downtown. She shuts herself from any contact with people, including her own family. With her ideals of hating crowds, Kagayaku spends her time alone and she fully enjoy it. She usually go to art museum, art shops, book store, or random places to sketch her new illustration. Kagayaku is at her highest happiness of earning money from her jobs and enjoy her own little world until she was diagnosed with a deadly disease. She began to fall really ill and must be bedridden from that point. Not only stealing her happiness, it also make her return to her family and friends who often visit her in the hospital, making her very sick and full of hatred. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Long Live Lolicon! Just die already. Trivia *Suzume (くすずめ) means "sparrow" while Kagayaku (輝) means "to sparkle." Combined together could be translated as "Sparkling sparrow." Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Create vs. Destroy Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pisces Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive